


Гибрид

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Slash, ОМП - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аскин — далеко не синигами из двенадцатого отряда. Аскин — Штерн Риттер D, квинси, с совершенно естественным интересом к такому гибриду, как Эрнст. Или неестественным. К полуарранкару-полуквинси должны испытывать отвращение. Эрнст Гирш — это два взаимоисключающих понятия, оксюморон. И за это он сам себя ненавидит. И считает, что все вокруг тоже должны. <br/>Аскин его мнения не разделяет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гибрид

**Author's Note:**

> Эрнст был придуман как-то случайно. Читала я "Порошок зомби", и с Гаммы меня тюркнуло. А на внешность Эрнста вдохновил меня Шэй Кормак из Assassins creed: Rogue ._.  
> Ну и сначала Эрнст был просто так по себе, а потом, когда я писала отрывок их разговора с Аскином (не в этом фике), то как-то скатилось у меня все в некое подобие флирта о.о Ну и я зашипперил о.о   
> В общем, не знаю, зачем я это выкладываю, и мне даже как-то стремно, но кто не рискует, тот не огребает от грандмастера (с)
> 
> Опубликовано также здесь -> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3277413

Каждую процедуру Эрнст смотрел на Аскина, как на врага народа, и только под конец успокаивался. Он понимал, что ничего плохого тот ему не сделает. Не будет никаких уколов, никаких веществ, после которых выламывает кости и просто не получается не орать от невыносимой боли. Наверное, Эрнст просто не мог перестать грести всех под одну гребенку. Все-таки Аскин — далеко не синигами из двенадцатого отряда. Аскин — Штерн Риттер D, квинси, с совершенно естественным интересом к такому гибриду, как Эрнст. Или неестественным. К полуарранкару-полуквинси должны испытывать отвращение. Эрнст Гирш — это два взаимоисключающих понятия, оксюморон. И за это он сам себя ненавидит. И считает, что все вокруг тоже должны.   
  
Аскин его мнения не разделял.   
  
— Ты удивительный, — с улыбкой сказал Аскин, каждый раз говорил, неизменно разглядывая данные на мониторах. — Никогда такого не видел.  
  
— Лучше бы и не видел, — хмуро отвечал Эрнст, тоже каждый раз.   
  
Пустой внутри неприятно клокотал и скребся изнутри, и Аскин это тоже чувствовал. Внутри все сжималось и покалывало, а от того близость этого необычного гибрида квинси и пустого волновала только сильнее. Аскин посмотрел на Эрнста, на его не короткие темно-коричневые волосы, собранные в хвост, на резкие черты его приятного лица, скрытые с правой стороны металлической пластиной, заглянул в разного цвета глаза. Левый — с обычным белком и голубой радужкой. Правый — с черным глазным яблоком и красно-желтой радужкой.   
  
Аскину хотелось его изучать, но не так, как делали это синигами, а нежнее, мягче, и всегда спрашивая разрешения. Эрнст был похож на дикого зверя и одновременно с этим был человечнее всех тех, кто сделал это с ним.  
  
— Это все? — хмуро спросил Гирш, сверля Аскина взглядом.   
  
— Да.   
  
Эрнст встал с кушетки, став почти на полголовы выше Ле Вара и стал одеваться. Аскин не мог оторвать взгляда от его механической руки, пока она не скрылась под тканью.   
  
— Ты можешь прийти вечером? — осторожно спросил Аскин. — Хочу замерить выброс реацу при выходе в фольштендинг и рессурексион.   
  
— А у тебя бункер есть? — усмехнулся Эрнст, поведя широкими плечами. — Не хочу, чтоб весь дворец сбежался посмотреть, откуда тут пустой.   
  
— Для тебя найдется, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Аскин. — Приходи к восьми на минус двенадцатый этаж, можешь спуститься из моей лаборатории, я предупрежу.   
  
Эрнст кивнул, почему-то помедлил несколько секунд и ушел.   
  
Аскин облегченно вздохнул и прислонился к стене. Голова немного кружилась, подташнивало, но физическое состояние мало мешало приподнятому настроению. Эрнст все-таки пустой только наполовину, так что было не так плохо, как от контактов с арранкарами. Вечера Штерн Риттер ждал с предвкушением. Перед глазами стоял массивный образ Эрнста. Аскин представлял, как тот выходит в фольштендинг или рессурексион, хотя ни разу не видел этого превращения.   
  
На минус двенадцатом этаже у Аскина полигон, не пропускающий реацу, действительно похожий на бункер. Есть там и комната для наблюдения, напичканная датчиками под завязку.   
  
Впервые встретившись с Эрнстом и узнав о том, что он из себя представляет, Аскин не ощутил отвращения, на какое всегда рассчитывал Гирш. Аскин ощутил лишь безграничные интерес и влечение к этому квинси. Он не считал Эрнста ненормальным или виноватым в собственном состоянии. Попав в Вандеррейх, Эрнст был разбит, но не сломлен. И Аскин решил, что он обязательно поможет ему восстановиться, зажить более или менее нормальной жизнью.   
  
Аскин помнил, как выглядел Эрнст еще полтора месяца назад. Пустым от него несло так сильно, что с ног сбивало почти сразу. Аскин терпел, занимался с Гиршем. Эрнст ненавидел уколы, каждый раз дергался и пытался сбежать, стоило в руках у кого-то ему увидеть так ненавистный шприц. Зато к Аскину он со временем привык, и к рукам, пусть и затянутым в перчатки, тоже. Ле Вару было сложно касаться Эрнста незащищенной кожей, сразу начинало мутить. Но к этому он постепенно привык.   
  
У них были странные отношения. Вроде и не друзья, не знакомые, не товарищи, не сослуживцы, не любовники и еще очень много этих «не». Что-то среднее меж всем этим.   
  
Эрнст пришел вечером, как и договаривались.  
  
Когда он оказался на этом самом полигоне, лицо у него было такое, словно над его головой уже нависли громадные чаши весов Хашвальта.   
  
Аскин включил приборы и попросил его начать.   
  
Эрнст мученически вздохнул, грустно посмотрел на Аскина и послушно начал.   
  
От взрыва реацу содрогнулись толстенные стекла меж полигоном и комнатой наблюдения. Эта реацу была черно-бело-голубая, неприятная даже на вид, жесткая, тяжелая. За спиной Эрнста распахнулись крылья. Правое было покрыто хитином, левое было среднестатистическим для фольштендинга. Та сторона тела, что была покрыта металлом, теперь была скрыта все тем же хитином, образовывавшим внушительную на вид костяную броню. Лицо скрыла рогатая полумаска, похожая на морду дракона.   
  
Цифры на мониторах были просто поразительны, но восхищало Аскина не это.   
  
Фольштендинг-рессурексион Эрнста выглядел странно, но это не казалось неправильным. Гирш выглядел органично.   
  
Гирш выглядел красиво.   
  
Хотя он, видимо, не придерживался такого мнения.   
  
Эрнст совершил несколько атак, и на этом они закончили. Все-таки долго находиться в таком состоянии гибрид не мог. Пустой разъедал сущность квинси изнутри.   
  
Стоило Эрнсту выйти из фольштендинга и рессурексиона, как он пошатнулся и опустился на одно колено, замерев на несколько секунд. Аскин бы дернулся к нему, если бы не жуткие цифры на мониторе, предупреждающие о концентрации реацу пустого. Аскин бы просто до Гирша не дошел.   
  
— Ты как? — осторожно спросил Аскин, когда Эрнст поднялся к нему. Тошнотворная реацу тут же ударила по самой сущности квинси. Ле Вар, стараясь особо не подавать виду, оперся рукой о панель управления. Голова закружилась. Сколько бы времени он не проводил с Гиршем, привыкнуть и не замечать совсем не получалось.   
  
— Шатается все вокруг немного, переживу, — отмахнулся Эрнст и внимательно посмотрел на Аскина. — А вот у тебя, по-моему, как раз нехило все вокруг шатается. Присядь лучше, а я пойду тогда.   
  
В голосе Гирша опять проскользнула неприязнь к самому себе. Ле Вар зажмурился, сжав пальцами переносицу, а второй рукой вцепившись в стол. Никогда такого не было. Наверное, остаточная реацу от рессурексиона делала свое дело. В битвах это как-то не замечаешь, просто не успеваешь обращать внимание на свое физическое состояние. А вот сейчас, стоя лицом к лицу с полупустым, Аскин чувствовал влияние реацу невероятно сильно. В глазах рябило.   
  
— Извини, наверное, это выброса реацу пустого, — тихо озвучил Ле Вар свои мысли. Говорить было сложно. Губы онемели.   
  
— Ага, определенно, — на лице Эрнста проскользнуло нечто похожее на страх. — Я пойду лучше.  
  
— Пойдешь и будешь «вонять» реацу пустого на всю лабораторию? Кто-то не хотел привлекать внимание дворца, — усмехнулся Аскин, тяжело опустившись на крутящийся стул.   
  
— Тебе плохо.   
  
— Не страшно, — отмахнулся Аскин, выдавив улыбку. — Это было красиво.   
  
Эрнст хмыкнул и скривился. Красиво. Гирш, конечно, знал, что есть люди, которых привлекает нечто странное и отталкивающее. Фетиши на увечья, шрамы, ожоги и тому подобное он еще мог понять. Но это… Аскин вообще не оправдывал ни одно из негативных ожиданий Эрнста.   
  
И это все-таки было потрясающе.   
  
Эрнст всю жизнь был один. Начиная с детства, заканчивая тем моментом, когда он встретился с Аскином. У Гирша никогда не было друзей. А Аскин стал для него кем-то похожим на друга. И Эрнст был ему за это благодарен. Кем-то похожим, но не совсем другом. Не совсем только потому, что такие чувства к друзьям не испытывают. Хотя это было очень глупо — смотреть на Аскина с такой стороны. Ле Вар относился к Эрнсту, как к нормальному, но, возможно, только пока они держат определенную дистанцию в общении. Одно дело общаться с гибридом из научных интересов и совсем другое — проводить время вместе просто так. Да и сложно даже находиться рядом с полупустым, что уж говорить о долгом времяпровождении?   
  
— Фух, полегчало, — сказал Аскин через несколько минут и выпрямился на стуле. Может, ему действительно полегчало, но болезненная бледность никуда не делась. Эрнсту даже рядом стоять не хотелось из-за этого. Он прислонился к дверному косяку и замер, разглядывая Аскина. Тот обратил внимание на мониторы, пальцы быстро запорхали по клавишам, останавливаясь изредка лишь на мгновения.   
  
— Точно легче?  
  
— Да.   
  
Эрнст вздохнул и подошел, встав сзади, чтобы взглянуть на экраны, хотя все равно ничего толком не понял. Просто туча крохотных черных циферок с редкими буковками. Их значение то подскакивало, то вновь опускалось до небольшого.  
  
— Это волны твоей реацу, — пояснил Аскин. Гирш положил руку на спинку стула, касаясь пальцами волос Аскина. Случайно. Но руку убирать не хотелось. — Здесь взрыв при выходе в фольштендинг-рессурексион, — Ле Вар показал пальцем на просто громадное число. — Здесь первая волна прошла, потом пошла вторая. Вот тут была первая атака, — новое громадное число с трудом отложилось в голове, — тут вторая. В целом это называется карта волн реацу. У тебя амплитуда семь с половиной. Очень разряженная. От пустого у тебя в этом плане побольше будет, — сказал и осекся. — Извини.  
  
Эрнст дернул плечом. Он ничерта не понимал, что значит эти загадочные «семь с половиной». Понял только, что это больше похоже на пустого, однако внутри на слова Аскина ничего не отозвалось.   
  
— Ничего.   
  
Хотелось стоять так долго, если не вечность. Просто приятно было ощущать мягкую реацу Аскина на коже, слышать его голос и просто осознавать, что он рядом. С Ле Варом вообще было очень спокойно. Но долго Эрнст находиться рядом не мог. Да и сейчас только оклемавшийся Риттер, снова шумно задышал и сгорбился.   
  
— Ну, я могу идти? — несколько нетерпеливо спросил Гирш, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Аскин вдруг поднял голову, полоснул по нему острым взглядом и негромко сказал: «Да, пойдем».   
  
Стоять в крохотном лифте метр на метр в ширину почти невыносимо. Аскин замер чуть впереди, касаясь плечом плеча Эрнста. Реацу, витая вокруг, смешивалась, туманила рассудок, горьким привкусом оседала на языке. Было жарко. Гирш смотрел Аскину в затылок, и в голову лезли непонятные мысли. О друзьях обычно так не думают, и с друзьями обычно такого не представляют.   
  
Хотя Эрнста очень многое останавливало.   
  
Начиная то, как он влияет на Аскина, заканчивая осознанием того, что у Эрнста никогда не будет отношений. Да что там, отношений, даже просто по-настоящему близкого квинси, который будет больше, чем просто друг. Никто в здравом уме не свяжется с гибридом.   
  
Когда они вышли в лабораторию, там уже никого не было. Аскина заметно пошатнуло. Гирш дернулся, схватил его за плечо и поддержал, поступая больше машинально, чем осознанно.   
  
— Спасибо, — Ле Вар выдавил улыбку. — Извини.   
  
Эрнст был уверен в том, что извиняться нужно ему.   
  
Пришел к себе Гирш уже поздно, на часах было почти полночь. Удивительно, как быстро пролетело время. Казалось, на полигоне он пробыл меньше двух часов, а прошло четыре.   
  
Спустя еще месяц ничего толком не изменилось. Эрнст дни просиживал в лаборатории, наблюдая за Аскином. Гирш находил себе оправдание: больше просто негде было проводить время, а тут к нему относились нормально, даже толком не замечали. Здешние квинси, наверное, всякой реацу надышались за свою жизнь, так что постоянное присутствие полупустого их не нервировало. Процедур больше не было, только редкие замеры реацу, но из лаборатории Эрнста не выгоняли.   
  
Эрнст смотрел на Аскина, очень многое себе представлял, но боялся даже подумать о таком, что подобное может произойти в жизни. Но попытаться, наверное, стоило. Хотя бы просто сказать. Хотя тогда Гирш рисковал потерять единственного близкого человека. Но, как говорит Баз Би, кто не рискует, тот не огребает от грандмастера.   
  
На часах было почти одиннадцать. В лаборатории царил приятный полумрак. Персонал уже давно разошелся по домам. Аскин сонно тер глаза, стараясь не клевать носом в панель управления.   
  
— Аскин, — негромко позвал Эрнст, присевший на край стола. Ле Вар вздрогнул, удивленно посмотрел на Гирша, словно вообще забыл, что тот все это время был тут.   
  
— Да?   
  
Эрнст шумно вздохнул. Сердце билось ощутимо и неприятно, пальцы похолодели. Где-то у Гирша в голове звучала барабанная дробь. Он делает это первый и последний раз, где же камеры?  
  
— Если я скажу, что ты нравишься мне уже не как друг, ты меня не пошлешь?   
  
Аскин пару секунд переваривал сказанное, потом удивленно изогнул бровь и чуть приподнял уголки губ в ласковой улыбке. По нему нельзя было сказать, что он собирается послать, но Эрнст все равно напрягся всем телом, словно ожидая удара.   
  
— Нет, не пошлю, — ни в голосе, ни в глазах не было отвращения, неприязни, не было ничего отрицательного. — А ты не сбежишь, если я скажу, что ты мне тоже?  
  
И тут Эрнсту очень захотелось сбежать. Почему — неясно, но удержать на месте он себя смог с трудом. Только и мог, что смотреть на Аскина удивленно и искать какой-то подвох.   
  
— Не смотри на меня так, будто я тебя собрался препарировать! — усмехнулся Ле Вар, с которого сонливость слетела как по волшебству. — Вообще, — его рука, не затянутая в перчатку, легла рядом с органической ладонью Эрнста, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, — я хотел тебе сказать, но боялся спугнуть. Чтобы заслужить доверие нужно совершить столько поступков, и только один, чтобы все просрать.   
  
— Я тоже боялся тебя спугнуть, — Эрнст хмыкнул. — Я же ненормальный гибрид.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь.   
  
— Я подумал, что одно дело общаться со мной из-за научного интереса, и совсем другое…   
  
— Эрнст, я не считаю тебя ненормальным, — сказал Аскин, и Гирш посмотрел на него. Взгляд Ле Вара жег. — Да, твое тело такое, реацу другая и непривычная, но ты намного лучше всех тех, кто сделал это с тобой. Ты рассказывал такие ужасные вещи, какие не всякий бы выдержал, может, выжил бы, но жить уже точно не имел бы желания. Ты смог это перебороть.   
  
— Не без некоторой помощи, — хмыкнул Эрнст, отводя взгляд. Внутри потеплело.   
  
Аскин кратко улыбнулся и на несколько долгих, мучительно долгих секунд сжал ладонь Эрнста в своей. Физическое ощущение было похоже на то, когда тебя бьет очень слабым зарядом тока — так действовала реацу пустого. Эрнст вздрогнул и замер, уставившись перед собой.   
  
— Поздно уже, — голос Аскина донесся как из-под воды. Ле Вар отошел от своего стола, отключил приборы и повернулся, старательно держа правую руку так, чтобы не было видно ладонь. Эрнст хмуро оглядел его. Ле Вар вздохнул и нехотя сказал. — Всего лишь блют расползся, ничего страшного, — и показал ладонь, испещренную тонкими голубыми нитями.   
  
— Может, не стоит трогать меня голой кожей? — хмуро спросил Эрнст, посмотрев на свои ладони — настоящую и из металла.   
  
— Все в порядке, — Аскин потер переносицу, жмурясь. — Так спать хочу уже.   
  
Они разошлись по своим покоям, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи.   
  
Эрнст думал, что на следующий день ничего не изменится. Оно и не изменилось. Для остальных.   
  
Аскин, словно случайно касаясь Гирша, задерживался чуть дольше, и этих «случайных» касаний было довольно много. На коже расцветали тоненькие узоры блюта, Аскин только улыбался и одергивал рукава кителя.   
  
Так продолжалось довольно долго.   
  
Хотелось большего, но начинать первым Эрнст боялся. Боялся сделать что-то не так, боялся навредить Аскину. Вечерами, когда лаборатория пустела, он спрашивал разрешения на прикосновения. Аскин не удивлялся, говорил, что не обязательно постоянно спрашивать, но Гирш по-другому не мог.   
  
Особенно здорово было стоять в обнимку вечерами, когда в громадной лаборатории оставались только они одни, когда свет был выключен почти везде, кроме рабочего места Аскина.   
  
Эрнст замирал, ткнувшись носом в волосы Аскина, и даже просто стоять так было потрясающе-хорошо. Он дышал и не мог надышаться, каждый раз было мало. Аскин улыбался, перебирал пальцами складки на одежде Гирша, забравшись руками под китель. Ле Вар часто что-то рассказывал, дыша Гиршу в шею, и от этого ощущения у того внутри все скручивалось. Они могли стоять так долго, пока узор блюта не доходил до лица Аскина. Ле Вар еще часто прятал этот блют, лишь бы Эрнст не отстранялся испуганно и каждый раз не корил себя за это.  
  
А еще они целовались. Легко и невесомо, прикрыв глаза. И в полной тишине их ничто не волновало. Аскин спокойно брал все под свой контроль каждый раз, когда Гирш начинал сомневаться. Эрнст закрывал глаза, потому что не хотел видеть ниточки блюта на щеках Ле Вара, потому что, несмотря на осознание собственной сущности, ему было невероятно хорошо. Аскину было… необычно. Губы будто током покалывало, а блют отдавался в ушах звоном. Но это не отвлекало, скорее дополняло ощущения.   
  
Во всяких книжках часто пишут фразы типа «они целовались, пока не заканчивался воздух».   
  
Эрнст с Аскином целовались, пока последнему не становилось плохо. Аскин всегда отстранялся ненавязчиво и виновато улыбался, пока с лица исчезал блют.   
  
Аскин привыкал к реацу пустого медленно, и это выматывало обоих. Эрнст все так же боялся даже думать о большем. Боялся, но хотел. Он не знал, как это произойдет и произойдет ли, не знал, как это вообще происходит. Хотя Гиршу вряд ли стоит об этом задумываться, Аскин не прочь брать все в свои руки. Но мысли в голову лезли все равно, прогнать их не получалось.   
  
Еще через полмесяца, когда блют перестал расползаться от прикосновений, Аскин неожиданно предложил:  
  
— Оставайся сегодня у меня, — и улыбнулся.   
  
Отказаться Эрнст просто не смог.   
  
Покои Аскина похожи на ответвление лаборатории. Здесь все завалено какими-то приборами, склянками с неясными жидкостями и предметами внутри. Но несмотря на это, комнаты выглядели очень опрятно и убрано. Потом до Гирша дошло, что у Штерн Риттеров полно слуг, которые делают уборку за них. Спальня Аскина напичкана электроникой под завязку, но она не бросается в глаза, а аккуратно прячется по своим местам. Еще у Аскина достаточно светло. В любое время суток. У Эрнста же вечно какой-то полумрак, так что тут ему понравилось больше.   
  
В этот раз они спали в одной кровати. Эрнсту было до одури хорошо даже просто лежать рядом и чувствовать боком мерное дыхание. Аскин лег слева, где тело Эрнста не скрыто металлом, и ткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Гирш долго не мог уснуть, потом он согнул руку в локте и вплел пальцы в темные волосы Аскина.   
  
Наутро Аскин был бледен, но жив, что безумно радовало. Хотя, если серьезно, на него не так уж и сильно повлияла реацу Эрнста.  
  
Аскин просыпался быстро. Ему хватало нескольких секунд, чтобы осмыслить, что сон ушел, сесть и проснуться окончательно. Это обычно.   
  
Сейчас он совершенно не хотел вставать.   
  
Проснувшийся следом Эрнст, вновь едва подавил желание сбежать. Остановила его ласковая улыбка Аскина.   
  
С тех пор они ночевали вместе. Эрнст фактически переехал к Аскину. Так было комфортно обоим. И просто здорово. Эрнсту нравилось, что его принимают. И сейчас уже важен был не сам факт, а то, что принимает его один конкретный квинси, в которого Гирш влюбился до помутнения рассудка.   
  
— Замерял я тут свои данные, — сказал Аскин в один из вечеров, падая на кровать рядом с Гиршем. — Твоя реацу уже почти на меня не действует. Ну, в спокойном состоянии. Хотя этого достаточно, думаю, мы же не собираемся сражаться друг с другом.   
  
— Надеюсь, нет, — отозвался Эрнст, взъерошив темные волосы. Аскин потянулся. Потом он встал, стянул с себя одежду, оставшись в трусах. Эрнст коротко оглядел подтянутое тело, подавив желание притянуть Ле Вара к себе.   
  
Такие желания, от которых внутри приятно скручивало и оседало тяжестью в паху, пугали. Эрнст боялся возможной близости в той же степени, в которой хотел ее. А поговорить об этом тоже не мог, слишком смущало. Хотя Аскин бы точно понял, но даже это не успокаивало. Эрнст не знал, как об этом говорить. Да и привык он, что Ле Вар сам начинает и предлагает что-то новое, и такое положение дел Эрнсту нравилось. Если Аскин захочет, он сам предложит.   
  
Аскин улыбнулся и навис сверху — Эрнст даже заметил не сразу, погрузившись в собственные мысли — а после поцеловал. Отстранился. В глазах у Аскина было что-то неясное, что-то похожее на… желание?   
  
Говорили Эрнсту его сокамерники, что мысли материальны, говорили!   
  
— Аскин?   
  
— Я хочу... — он замялся, думая, как выразить поделикатнее, — попробовать это с тобой.   
  
Говорили ему, что мысли материальны, а он не верил!  
  
— Я… — пробормотал Эрнст, отводя взгляд и давя в себе острое желание сбежать. — У меня никогда…   
  
— Я знаю. Если ты не хочешь, ничего не будет.   
  
— Я хочу, — Эрнст на секунду вскинул взгляд, но тут же испуганно отвел его. Настоящую руку он положил Аскину на бедро. — Я боюсь.   
  
— Это нормально, — негромко отозвался Аскин, опустившись сбоку.   
  
— Я не знаю, как… — говорить об этом оказалось очень сложно, — как… правильно, что ли.   
  
— Я покажу, как, — Аскин улыбнулся. — Просто доверься мне.  
  
И Эрнст доверился.   
  
Все, что мог сказать Гирш после, укладывалось в три простых слова: «Это было потрясающе». Неловко, недолго, но невероятно хорошо. Гирш, правда, долго не мог отключить разум и все боялся сдавить Аскина механической рукой слишком сильно, боялся не сдержать выброс реацу. Правда потом мозг все-таки помахал ручкой и перестал функционировать. Хотя от ощущения неловкости и смущения Эрнст не мог избавиться все время, он стеснялся даже громко дышать и первого своего стона испугался. Ну, зато Аскин не стеснялся. И он ведь действительно почти вел Эрнста, не торопил, позволяя изучать свое тело. В какой-то момент под кожей проступили ниточки блюта, но Гирша это не оттолкнуло, скорее заворожило только сильнее.   
  
Гирш помнил все слишком четко.   
  
Потом они просто лежали рядом. Аскин дышал ему в плечо, прикрыв глаза, Эрнст смотрел в потолок и не знал, что делать сейчас. Наверное, просто уснуть — хорошее решение. Говорить не хотелось. Аскину, видимо, тоже.   
  
Эрнст глубоко вдохнул, повернулся — чуть резче, чем хотелось бы — и крепко обнял Аскина. Ле Вар пошевелился, положив руку Эрнсту на плечо и тоже замер.   
  
Утро пришло быстро. Аскина отпускать не хотелось, слишком уютно было лежать с ним под одеялом. Ле Вар сам не горел желанием вставать, но некоторые дела не ждут.   
  
— Сегодня собрание, нельзя пропускать, — сообщил Аскин, взъерошив волосы Эрнста. — Его Величество не любит ни пропусков, ни опозданий.  
  
Гиршу хотелось взять дурной пример с База и наплевать на Его Величество, но все-таки его действительно не стоит расстраивать.   
  
Когда Аскин ушел, Эрнст еще долго пялился в потолок, осмысливая. Еще несколько месяцев назад он и думать не только о сексе боялся, даже о том, чтобы с кем-то подержаться за руку. А тут вон как все обернулось. В лучшую сторону. Исчезла, наконец, та пустота, которая ела его изнутри много лет подряд.   
  
И, черт возьми, он действительно чувствовал себя счастливым.


End file.
